The Ultimate Destiny
by sladas
Summary: Crossover between Eragon and Guardians of Time. The named go back in time to join Eragon and companions in a struggle against Galbatorix. This story also includes new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-  
**

Ok… this is a joint production by 6 girls who really got bored in school. A little odd topic… but we promise it'll come out well!  
It's our first venture so please review!  
DM- You better do it or you'll digest the venom of your spleen……  
muhahahahaha……  
SG- Just please write reviews… hope you like it!  
AR- I know this ones too depressing but…  
AZ- Shut up AR! Review or you shall die…  
she laughs evilly  
SS- Our egos are begging for inflation… so you better review.

**Disclaimer-  
**This is just to say that the characters in this story belong to Marianne Curely and Christopher Paolini except for the characters that we introduced.

**Prologue**

He opened his eyes resisting the urge to cry out in pain. His steely blue eyes slowly focused on the huge slab of stone looming ahead of him. He raised his neck to take in his surroundings.

He was in a hexagonal room which was dark and gloomy albeit the dim flicker of light from 6 torches, one mounted on each wall of the room. The lone wooden door opposite him was locked fast with a padlock. His hands were covered in blood from the tight shackles that bound his wrists. His muddy torso was smattered with his own blood from various lash wounds. A long, ropy scar twined across his back stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip.

As he gazed ahead at the stone slab in front of him knowing full well that it would dictate his future, he heard the sound of the door being opened.

The man who strode in was the vision of darkness, his very persona radiating fear and terror. He strode in confidently his head held high and his stride long. He wore a blood red robe and a jet black cloak which was a shadow on his face. Even though most of his visage was shrouded in an infernal veil, his ancient piercing eyes dominated the room.

"Murtagh", he hissed malevolently. The prisoner shuddered but still held Galbatorix's intent gaze. "Murtagh", he said again, softly this time "My heir, you're like my own very son. I hate to see you like this way…shackled…bound…bleeding."

With his serpentine voice whispering flatters, he unshackled the bonds that constrained Murtagh. "You should follow my footsteps, your fathers' footsteps, the right path. You should rule and mould the kingdom into what you want it to be. Together we shall eliminate evil", said the excellent orator, his voice laced with dark magic.

Murtagh stood tall before him, a look of wonder on his face, his stormy blue eyes glassy. "Don't you see my son…the only way to rid Alagaseia of all its evil is by ruling it. By roaming with the riff-raff Eragon, you just taint your heritage's worth even though he is your little brother. He has already strayed into the rebellion…that pathetic excuse for freedom. You belong here", Galbatorix finished.

"I… belong…here…" repeated Murtagh hesitantly, slowly succumbing to Galbatorix's magical words.

"Yes! Together we shall create a haven of happiness and joy. We shall transform Alagaseia. We shall…"

"But… what about the shades", said Murtagh, his voice a tad bit stronger.

"Good Lord", roared Galbatorix, expertly avoiding the question. "You owe it to yourself, to your mother, to your fellow riders. Forget Eragon. You owe it", he said dramatically, his hands on the stone slab.

"To your father!" he roared and lifted the slab of stone to revel an open coffin in which lay the remains of Murtagh's dead father.

"Morzan", murmured Galbatorix eerily.

"My father", whispered Murtagh shakily. "What do you want me to do Galbatorix… for my country".

"Pledge your eternal magical alliance to me!" said Galbatorix a hint of dark joy in his voice.

"An eternal magical alliance!" gasped Murtagh. This was a magical bond that would bind the master and the pledge taker for all eternity. Breaking such a pledge would result in the torturous death of the pledge taker.

"Yes! It will keep us strong. You must! Such a small price to pay for your kingdom, your heritage, for me!" roared the king.

"Yes…I will" said Murtagh decidedly, his rugged features serious.

"Then let us proceed" said Galbatorix enticingly. Both of them then placed their palms, one aged and the other youthful, on the tombstone. Words of imminent power from the ancient language spewed from Galbatorix's mouth. As he spoke the oath of old, the shimmering words formed in the air, slowly flowing out of his mouth. As he finished, both the men now bound together by magical chains chanted the vows of loyalty. The words inscribed themselves into the stone tomb, becoming one with time.

In a burst of magic, Morzans grave stone glowed incandescent white, his bones rattling in his coffin. Then just as quickly as it started, the light disappeared leaving Murtagh strangely breathless. He examined his palm and on his gedwëy ignasia, there was a series of magical symbols etched in black.

"And now the real game begins", said Galbatorix.

"Oh no", said Murtagh, released from Galbatorix's magical hold, as he slumped on the floor. "What have I done?"

The unbreakable oath had been taken and almost nothing could break it now.

**Chapter 1 **

**The Vision**

A searing blinding white pain engulfed her. She fell to the floor, realizing it was another vision.

_Lady Arabella was holding a diamond vial containing a blackish purplish liquid. With a mournful sigh of her lover's name, she gulped down the liquid and the rest was silent. _

For a minute or two, there was total blackness… then it began again.

_Lady Arabella was standing in a void of darkness in front of a bridge which appeared to be made from the very shadows of time. Before she could step on the bridge, she turns face to face with a pair of gleaming red eyes. A booming voice speaks out, "An immortal suicide" he drawled, "as terms stated in the Beginning, if an immortal suicides, they will be able to resurrect one person. Who do you choose to give back…… the curse of life? _

**Isabel's P.O.V**

Bloody hell! That hurt! Trust Ethan to get the cool animation and Matt to have the……everything and then there's me, having my head split open to see some stupid vision.

But what was Lady Arabella doing there? I recall the bit when the red eyed thing said 'Immortal Suicide'. Then it hit me. OH MY GOD! Lady Arabella has just killed herself!

I can feel my heartbeat quicken. I start shaking. Another death! We were still getting over Rochelle dying…… especially Ethan! Pacifying myself, I whisper Arkarian's name.

Arkarian suddenly appeared, his familiar features calming her. "We have to rush to Athens now! Call everybody! Hurry!" said Isabel.

Arkarian, with a look of utmost confusion on his face, shut his eyes for a moment communicating with Matt and Neriah. Her thoughts were too scrambled to him to decipher. So he just complied with her request.

"Matt, Neriah and Ethan will meet us at Athens. What's wrong Isabel? Tell me" he said calmly drawing the troubled girl into his arms.

" I had another vision" she murmured " and I think Lady Arabella committed suicide, I saw her talking to some hooded red eyed…… thing…… before she entered the realm of the dead or whatever. "

**Arkarian's P.O.V **

What! This cannot be happening! Lady Arabella's dead! How? Why would she do such a thing? I must inform everyone. Where would her body be? We will have to search the chambers in Athens. I knew Arabella was depressed but not this much.

Arkarian and Isabel set off towards Athens.

Three confused faces greeted Arkarian and Isabel when they arrived at Athens. Matt's brown hair fell tousled all over his distraught features. His black eyes were filled with worry.

"What happened Isabel? Are you hurt? Arkarian…." he said warningly, clearly agitated. Neriah placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, her long brown curls framing her delicate features; the petite girl was also worried.

"Yes… tell us what happened Arkarian… Isabel", said Ethan. A month of mourning had changed him. His golden curls fell a tad long on his forehead. His usually jovial and open face seemed suddenly more mature and rugged. His sea blue eyes had lost their spark since Rochelle had died and were now clouded with worry.

Isabel explained everything to them as they rushed through the massive courtyard. Matt immediately took charge.

"Ethan you can check the left wing, Isabel and Arkarian the right, Neriah and I shall search the top floor."

**Ethan's P.O.V **

I walk down the deserted aisle, just my luck to have to search the very wing I have been avoiding. Rochelle's quarters were here. Her name was like a fist, clenching my heart. I check all the ancient rooms. Running my hands through my hair agitatedly, I stare at the door that belonged to the love of my life.

I take a deep breath and open the door. The first thing I see is Lady Arabella lying on … Rochelle's… bed. Everything was dark save a beam of moonlight on Lady Arabella's face. I silently call out to Matt and Arkarian and then turn to leave. I am not staying in this room any longer than required. I turn and the sight that faces me makes me gasp.

A cliffy… whoops…... sorry!

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review. The 'Go' button beckons………………


	2. Eragon's Dilemma

**Author's Note**

AZ- Rather short I know… the Eragon bit of it but the G.O.T chapter has a whole lot of things happening.  
She smiles dreamily  
DM- In reply to Book junkie from beyond thanks for pointing out our itty bitty little mistake…… we've covered it up here.  
SG- I hope you like it because we did a hell of a lot of work for it. THANKS A LOT for the reviews, please, please, please continue.  
AR- I'm quite sure, you'll like the story…continue to read our story and find out what happens in the end!  
SS- Review. Seriously, get an account if you have to. My ego's on the verge of shriveling completely.  
Nexus- Hey! Nexus here! We're a bunch of crazy and extremely talented people who love fantasy books!( I am personally madly in love with Arkarian along with SG) We work on it everyday and we love your reviews. Please continue. By the way my initials are LP (not Linkin Park)

**Chapter 2  
Eragon's Dilemma**

Eragon lay in silent contemplation on his bed in Ellesméra staring up into the starry sky above, thinking about the last few days. They had been hectic and harrowing in every aspect. Arya was still indecisive about her position in Ellesméra. The elves were still reeling from the shock of having a new human rider in Galbatorix's power. The dwarf kingdom was in chaos and Eragon felt helpless.

_"O little one! Do not worry your-self over such matters" _advised Saphira_ "There is only so much that is in your power" _she said in her velvety voice.

"But…" Eragon protested. "I am not as worried about political matters as I am about my brother…… brothers. Roran, on one hand, is anxious about me having to save Katrina, and then there is Murtagh, a powerful rider in the evil clutches of Galbatorix……  
"Barzûl! there's the brother I grew up with and a chance to finally do something to make up for Garrows death and then there's the brother I just found and the fate of the entire kingdom."

_"Eragon" _said Saphira softly_ "I do not know why you worry yourself so much, why not speak to someone wiser"_

"Of course" shouted Eragon jumping to his feet "Oromis! Saphira I will not force you to accompany me, I know how you feel about Glaedr…"

With that Eragon rushed out forgetting that it was his 18th birthday.


	3. Surprises and new bonds

**Chapter 3  
Surprises and new bonds**

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I gasped and stared at the lone figure in front of me. She looked quite unperturbed by my presence. What the hell?

A hallucination…… it has to be. But it was so realistic that I longed to touch her soft ebony hair, falling dead strait down to her shoulder blades, a few locks of her stubborn bangs falling over her eyes… those same ones that had captivated me… green as fresh picked mint and deeper than the deepest sea.

But I couldn't yield to this trick of my mind. I was going mental now……… yay?

I laughed dryly.

"Haunting my waking moments now aren't you Rochelle! Bloody hallucination. God I'm going crazy!" I said, my voice choking with emotion.

She gazed at me, dead on, almost causing me to cry out in agony of losing her.

"It's not a hallucination Ethan" she said softly.

"Bloody hallucination speaks too" I muttered.

I looked up to see her scrutinizing me… with a look of… wait, was that… pain… on her face.

Just then Arkarian and Isabel came running, closely followed by Neriah and Matt.  
"What took you guys so long" I said, standing at the mouth of the door.

"My boyfriend and my brother thought I would kill my self if they winged off. So here I am with an entire parade of guards" said Isabel rolling her eyes.

I gave a feeble smile and glanced back into the room to see Rochelle still standing there.

Isabel pushes forward peering into the door with the rest of her parade of guards behind her. They stopped and stared, Isabel the hardest.

"Oh My God." She swore and ran to literally tackle my hallucination (?) into a hug.

With tears in her eyes she said, "Guys I forgot to mention a very crucial part of my vision. Lady Arabella, having committed suicide, had a chance to bring one dead person to life!"

I gasped audibly, the weight of her words finally registering. Isabel, Arkarian, Matt and Neriah stared from me to Rochelle. I couldn't take my eyes of Rochelle, who was blushing furiously, finding something very interesting in her shoes.

Neriah, with her feminine instincts, immediately took charge. She ushered all of us out and into some other random room from where she bustled Isabel, Matt and Arkarian out with her behind them. I heard Matt yell "Hey! What the……" and Neriah silence him with a warning "Maaaaaaat……………"

--------------------------------------------------

I stared at her, standing 3 feet away from me. What the hell was so interesting in her god damn shoes!  
I took a step towards her and she looked up, her eyes brimming with emotion.

I saw a swirling vortex of all she was feeling in those startling eyes. Love- lots of its, sadness for Lady Arabella, joy for her life and pain……

I closed the gap between us, our noses literally touching with her having resumed looking at her shoes.

I tilted her head up, her emerald eyes lifting to meet my sky-blue ones. From the bottomless depths of those eyes fell a lonely crystal tear.

"Why" I whispered, my joy knowing no bounds.

She smiled, her smile lighting up both her face and my heart in the process, and fell into my arms.

I hugged her tight savoring the feeling of holding her. Her head reached my shoulder, her hands against my chest and mine around her.

We were content that way, just in each others arms, just holding each other.  
"I love you" she said simply.  
I gazed into her eyes, her face mere inches from mine.

I closed the gap between our faces, with a soft, gentle kiss. My heart careened into somersaults as she returned it with equal love. Savoring the sweet taste of her lips I pulled her close.

We stayed that way for a minute or two, before pulling back and walking towards the door, hands and hearts entwined in love.

**Neriah's P.O.V**

**1 Day Later**

I sit in my chambers, a brush in my hand. I can't believe Rochelle's back! Ethan looks so happy after such a long time. Seriously I can't believe Matt didn't get the point of me pushing him out of the room! The day Matt stops being so overprotective is the day Dillon stops irritating Rochelle.

I put my brush back on my dressing table; I pick up the letter lying on my table, and started to read it to myself again.

_To the Guard, _

_By the time you read this I should already be across the bridge. I think it is time to reveal many well guarded secrets. I had a past, a past before the guard which intimately involved Lorian. Though we have kept apart since the Guard began, I could not deal with his death. Hence, I make my choice think not of this as and act of cowardice…but of love. _

Another hidden aspect of my life is that I am immortal though my power is nothing compared to Lorian's, D'Artemis's or even Matt's, I still have immortality.

My suicide must have come as a shock but I had to. I knew of a choice that would await me as I crossed the bridge. I have seen Ethan suffer and the second I made the choice of joining my love forever. I knew it was Rochelle whom I would resurrect.

All I want to tell you, my children, is to stay united and fight as one. I love you all and wish you every happiness.

_Love,_

Lady Arabella

Tears touch my eyes as I remember the solemn funeral Matt had held. It had been an intimate gathering of all those who knew her well.

I put the letter away and look at my painting. I pick my paint brushes from the table and start to add the finishing strokes to my canvas. Painting relaxed me, helped me think.

I gazed at the portrait; it was of Lady Arabella and Lorian, one last tribute to their love.

Later that day, the painting hung in the wall of the main tribunal chamber, where it would stay for many years to come.

**Rochelle's P.O.V**

Ethan and I are walking towards the falls. The sensation of my hand in his is so…… comforting. The whole being-resurrected-back-to-life was so…… strange. I cannot believe Lady Arabella would do such a thing for me, maybe they are actually accepting me, as one of the Guard……as one of The Named.

We suddenly take a sharp turn and Ethan whisks out a black blind-fold. I see a playful grin spread across his face as he ties the blindfold across my eyes.

"Ethan……What are you doing?" I say unable to suppress a giggle. A giggle! I'm actually being bubbly and jovial around him.

"You'll see" he replies, taking both my hands and leading me along a path. After walking for about 10 minutes, interspersed with protests from me, and tickle attacks from Ethan. At long last we reach our destination, and Ethan lets the blindfold fall. What I see before me takes me aback. My face breaks into a huge smile. Almost everyone from the Guard was standing in Arkarian's chambers, with smiles equally huge, if not bigger.

"Surprise!" they yell.

"It's your resurrection party" says Matt walking up to me and enveloping me in a bear hug. Wow, I guess all hard feelings against me must have disappeared with my coming-back-to-life. I should have done this ages ago.

"Oh my god you guys…" I say trying to hug everyone together.  
"Dillon, Shaun and Jimmy are still draining out Veridian" said an exited Isabel.  
"They'll be here any moment now. I don't think we told Dillon that your back……" she trails off. Arkarian was tugging at her arm towards the dance floor, I smile up at Ethan and he grins at me with those twinkling blue eyes. I live those eyes.

There was no need for words, there never I between us. Just as Ethan was leading me to the dance floor…… the door burst open and Dillon rushes in carrying a scrap of well worn paper.

"I FOUND ANOTHER PROPHECY! IT'S A NEW ONE I THINK………HOLY HELL!" Dillon screams.

"Roh………oh geez" he finishes and collapses to the floor, apparently unconscious.

It was inevitable. I just slipped it out "Oh God No".

**Matt's P.O.V**

Great Dillon just passed out. We probably should have told him about Rochelle. There goes Isabel…… off to try and revive him. I should probably get on with introducing our new Tribunal member. Dillon gets up slowly and as his mind focuses, Isabel explains everything to him.

"Everyone could you please stop fawning over Rochelle and Dillon, they're fine. I have something very important to tell you" I say over all the commotion trying to get everyone's attention. When they don't even give the indication of having heard, I use my powers to amplify my voice and repeat what I just said. That got their attention. I had refrained from using my powers for tiny instances like this, but hey, I'm immortal. I climb onto one of Arkarian's ancient stools to resume my introduction.

"Now that I finally have everyone's attention" I say regaining my normal voice.

"Due to Lady Arabella's sad departure, we now have a new member of the tribunal." This statement was followed by gasps and looks of bewilderment around the room. I really don't get why they're always so awed when I speak. It's unnerving.

"So…… anyway……here's Lady Alora" I finished nervously, stepping of the stool a tall willowy woman walked in, with long wavy hair resembling purple swirls cascading down to her waist. Her skin was almost transparent, reminding everyone of Lorian. Her silver eyes surveyed the room, taking in everything she floated towards me, her pale satin robe behind her"

"Mmmm…… thank you Matt. I think I'll take it from here." said Lady Alora, her voice sounding like soft ripples in a pond.

"Well, First of all you all may call me Alora no need for such formalities as Lady. I think you all should know that I am a time traveler; I go back in the past and check to see whether anything has disrupted the harmony of time. It's more reliable than the sphere" she finished. This earned a couple of laughs around the room.

Well…… that was Lady Alora I mean Alora. I really hope everyone likes her. They better I mean they just met her! There's still so much they don't know about her.

While everyone was mingling, Dillon now fully revived, timidly steps up from the back of the room.  
"Umm… guys, the prophecy?" he said, clutching the scrap of paper.

Oh my god! Everyone must have forgotten about it when Dillon passed out. I quickly try to restore order.

"Dillon…… hand it over I'll read it out" I say my voice strong and commanding, he gives me the scrap of paper and I grab it form his hand and start reading.

_**The Prophecy**_

_The Named shall reunite again,  
along with allies new,  
to a land embedded deep in time,  
to defeat an evil unknown. _

One left out before shall find,  
a hidden future in the past,  
and a new warrior shall bloom,  
to slay the shadow of horror.

A timeless mentor shall arise,  
traveling through the ripples of time,  
_And two in love divided by life,  
__shall reunite in the darkness of death._

_A warrior chained by blood,  
__shall finally follow his heart's desire.  
__Another who lived a life of false truth,  
__shall awaken and follow her true legacy  
_

_Two fates entwined by timeless love,  
__shall accept their true calling,  
__while one shall defeat the greatest,  
__the other shall succeed the greatest._

**Dillon's P.O.V**

Sweet Jesus! Roh's alive! Rochelle is actually alive. When Isabel filled Jimmy, Shawn and me on all the details of what had happened when we were on the three day trip. Wow………

My mind immediately reels back to the time just after Roh's death. God, that hurts. Sure, Roh and I got on each other's nerves, well……… I got her nerves, but she was the only damn person in group who actually acknowledged my existence! For good or for bad……

I recall again in to those hurtful feelings which I'm so used to receiving from everyone. And when I thought I fell in love with Neriah, life was just pure torture; well I guess now it's not much different. Every single bloody person in the guard especially the named thinks of me as different from them. Neriah, who just freaks out, Matt who just thinks of me as that over eager bloody hot-tempered fool whose head-over heels over his 'soul mate', Isabel and Ethan who barely know I exist and Arkarian who cant be bad to anyone so resorts to politeness with me.

I think about this and realize even Roh's going to be distant from me now that she's going to go out with Ethan. Love, friendship, happiness…… I see them standing in front of me and know I am never going to get any of 'that'! A hollow laugh comes on to my lips and I quietly make my way out of the party knowing it won't make a difference. Even though I was the one to bring out the prophecy I don't give a shit cause as usual. I'm probably not mentioned. I don't care…… I really don't……honest.

I walk towards the lake in front of the mountains. It looks extremely beautiful today. I enjoy a few minutes of peaceful solitude when I hear footsteps behind me. It's Rochelle!

"Rochelle" I call out quite surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Ohh… I don't know maybe to ask what you're doing out of my surprise party?"

This takes me back for a minute and I come out with an answer without thinking, "Just… to get some fresh air"

She looks at me awkwardly, as if she's scrutinizing me for something. I still wonder why she's come out.

She comes and stands next to me staring at the lake intently.  
"No need to gaze at your reflection, your still hideous." I just couldn't help saying that. She mock sighs and again gives me that questioning look.

"You passed out" she says, yeah like I didn't already know "so you shouldn't really be talking Dillon". I give her one of those stupid grins which I know she hates.

"Shouldn't you be inside with Ethan?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but only if you come back inside…" she responds.  
"Naah, it's ok. I'll just come awhile later. Go ahead Roh, I'll come, promise" I insisted.

"I'm not going in without you Dillon" she says.

Why would she wait for me…… it's not like we're friends!

"Well then" I say, "you'll just have to wait for me" I replied.

After a really awkward pause, Rochelle pipes up again.

"Fine, I'll just say it" she said in an exasperated voice," no matter how annoying you may be… I… you're like… well… a friend… one of my only……friends… and I really… you know… would want you to be with me today please?"

I was in shock" What! The great Roh is actually calling me a FRIEND!"

Roh replied angrily "Well, I was just trying to be friendly"

Ooopps what a thing to say "Sorry… I didn't mean that… it's just that it's the first time… you've actually talked to me nicely"

"Well yeah… so I'm going back in, are you coming?" she said calming down.

"Yeah… I'm coming" I reply, my heart feeling strangely lighter… a friend.


	4. Eragon's POV

**Disclaimer-**  
Once upon a time in Alagaësia, there was a dragon with lots of shiny scales. Every million years, one shiny scale would fall out. After all the shiny scales fell out, we still did not own any of Eragon or the Guardians of Time characters.

**A/N-** Hi people, thanks for the reviews! We are finally near the meeting of Eragon and G.O.T! Hope you like it! Please review

**Eragon's P.O.V**

I ran to the one person I knew had the wisest answers to my questions- Oromis

I stood in front of his home. Hastily, straitening my tunic, I stepped into his humble abode.

"Eragon" said the elf, his face open and warm. "I was expecting to see you again"

He peered into my face as I lowered my eyes.

"A dilemma…" he concluded.

The man never failed to amaze me. Saphira was right…… again.

I was a bit unsure as to what I was going to say. Should I tell him about what I had in my mind?

"Eragon……" Oromis said again.

I paused for a minute, trying to pick the right words.

"You are right once again. My predicament involves two people very close to my heart" I related the entire thing to him, my teacher, the only person who could help me.

After he had heard all I had to say, he sat in deep thought.

"Which do you think is more vital, Eragon?" said Oromis calmly. His voice emanating waves of reassurance.

"While Katrina might mean a lot to Roran, the kingdom means life to everyone"

"The true answer lies within you" and with that Oromis went into deep meditation.

As I walked away from Oromis's home, Arya walked towards me, her stride long and graceful, just as I remembered I haven't seen her in so long……

She comes up to me carrying an enormous white bundle.

She said curtly "the Queen ordered me to give this to you" she gave me the bundle and walked away.

I unwrapped the bundled, and stared in wonder……a sword…… my own sword. Its hilt was silver with a gem the color of Saphira's scales, the blade long and thin. I waved it around, it cut through the air like a dragon does through the sky. It was alight as a feather. Its blue blade catches the rays of the sun in azure glory.

Words were engraved on the blade in the ancient language I read _"The wielder of this sword shall achieve greatness"_

I wrap it up in the white cloth and raced to the tree where Saphira should be waiting for me.

As soon as I reached Saphira asked me _"Have you made your decision?"_

"Oh" I say "I had forgotten about that after Arya gave me this"

I pulled the sword out of its cover. Saphira came closer for a better look and asked _"What is its name?"_

"I don't know" I replied "I never bothered to look" I look at the end of the hilt and see the name in the ancient language** "Victory"** Saphira asks once more in an agitated voice _" Now tell me what conclusion you have reached?"  
_  
"I think even though Katrina is precious to Roran, the kingdom and the life of its people means more"

"When do we leave?" Saphira asked.

"Tonight, we leave tonight"

And just as he announced his decision, a bright blue light flashed in front of him reveling a sight that made him grasp for his new sword.


	5. Before Atlantis

**A/N-** We have made a little fluff scene between Arkarian and Isabel for one of our reviewers Arkarianlover. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of The Ultimate Destiny! Review, review, review, review!

**Before Atlantis**

**Arkarian's P.O.V**

I throw the last pizza box into the dustbin, just as Isabel walked in.

"I finally shepherded Matt away…… thanks to Neriah, of course!" she sighed. She sat in one of my stools. I glanced at her and couldn't pull my gaze away. Soft, pale, gold tresses fell down her back. Her face was lovely with a stubborn jaw and sparkling blue eyes.

She looked at me questioningly. I smile and walked towards her and pull her into my arms. Tightening my arms around her I murmur "He is your brother after all……"

"You are such a pacifist" she chuckled in content. Savoring the moment, I muse on how lucky I was to have someone like her, charming...outgoing…stubborn.

"Arkarian…" she whispers softly. I don't reply. I just pull her closer. For once, she does not protest. I feel a fire burning within me and I know she could feel it as well. That moment came until our lips met…

I could feel myself drown in the sweetness of her kiss. Time seemed to stop just for us and my soul felt alive…curiously satisfied…I never wanted to let go of her, and I felt like the happiest man on earth when I realized she would be with me forever………always there for me.

"ARKARIAN"

I pull away from her quickly but her hands still cling around my neck.

"Yes, Matt" she icily "Did you leave something?"

Matt sauntered in, his eyes blazing and fists clenched. Behind him walked in the rest of the Named with Dillon, Shaun and Lady Alora.

Isabel froze and slowly walked towards Matt.  
"What the hell Matt!" she hissed.  
Neriah placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Matt sighed and said in a controlled voice "I am very sorry to be… disturbing your… you two, but we have more important things to do than……"

He stopped when Neriah mouthed 'hypocrite' and blushed red. Isabel arched her eyebrow and said "So what is the…important thing?"

I gave a hint of a smile, thanking God for Neriah's effect on Matt. Merlin! He only listened to her!  
"A meeting!" said Matt motioning to everyone behind him "involving the prophecy"

We sat on the floor, the scrap of parchment containing the prophecy in front of us.

"The Named shall reunite again" recited Matt.  
"That probably means all of us except Shaun and…… Dillon…" I said hesitantly.  
"But…" said Rochelle lightly "Along with allies new defiantly includes him considering the fact that he is a major ally"

"To a land embedded deep in time to defeat an evil unknown" said Neriah softly "But the Sphere hasn't rotated once till… the battle"

I thought for a moment perplexed and then spoke "Well… we shouldn't worry ourselves too much. What is to happen will and at the right moment we shall find out exactly what we are to do" I concluded.

Suddenly as if on cue, the Sphere started spinning. Everyone's heads turned in unison and for a minute the room fell into an eerie foreboding silence, one that spoke louder than anything else.

The Sphere spun deeper and deeper into time. "Atlantis" murmured Ethan as it rocketed into the past.

"No" I said "much further back in time than that"

Alora all of a sudden spoke up and said "It's going back beyond the era of Atlantis! Even further than any historian could have imagined! To a place unknown even to the Tribunal!"

Matt asked the same questions swimming in all our heads "How do you know? Have you been there before?" Nobody could miss the tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

Alora sighed and said "Yes, I have…it's a place called…Alagaësia"

All of a sudden the Sphere stopped spinning, a tremendously powerful force grabbed us all, except Jimmy and Shaun, and sucked us into the Sphere……into a land embedded deep in time……


End file.
